This is the first focused international conference devoted exclusively to the topic of micro-mechanical properties of biomaterials. The conference is organized by Engineering Conferences International and will be held in Hotel dos Templ rios, Tomar, Portugal from September 26 to October 1, 2004. Our goal is to bring together researchers from engineering, biology, chemistry, physics, and medical sciences to share state-of-the-art understanding on the mechanical behavior of biomaterials (from bone, cells, to engineered tissues) at micrometer and nanometer levels. It is expected that the in-depth discussions on the focused topic will stimulate new ideas, research directions and methodologies, as well as medical applications. The conference is expected to foster international collaborative relationships among researchers from disparate areas of the biomaterials community, and to facilitate opportunities for women scientists and trainees, graduate students, as well as other minorities.